Nightmare
by SavingtheGeneration
Summary: A Chelsea X Danny/Denny fanfic! Based off of a heart event with Danny. A wee bit of language. I hope you enjoy it!


Ok, weird story about this one. XD Typed it up on my iPod from midnight to 3 or 4 A.M. lol How bad is that? XD Anyway, I thought about writing this after watching one of Danny's heart events. lol I...can't remember the color as of right now, but I hope you guys enjoy the fanfiction! ^^

Disclaimer: I do no own Harvest Moon Island or it's characters.

* * *

"**Nightmare"**

Night fell on the island with the moon's rising. Danny was having trouble sleeping...again.

Danny sat on the beach near his house or rather, beach shack and stared out into the abyss of the black ocean. He sighed and rubbed sleep from his tired eyes. This was the third sleepless night Danny had this week, he scratched his head in frustration. He knew why he couldn't sleep. That stupid dream.

The dream always started out the same. A happy family family of three, a mother, a father, and a small boy all smiling happily. The mother carrying the child protectively and lovingly with the large arms wrapped around the man's family.

Danny shook his head furiously, as if doing so would dissolve the memory from his mind. He hated this dream - this nightmare that plagued him every night. He knew who the family was.

The dream continued with the three getting into to a small fishing boat, laughing with the sun shining high above them. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He stared at his wrist, attempting to figure out the time when he realized he left his wristwatch by his bedside table.

He squinted his eyes and stared back at his shack. He really didn't feel like going back in. He was too scared to sleep tonight. Laying on his back he decided to count the stars something he hasn't done since he was a child.

"Maybe they will distract me from my nightmare." Danny said to himself aloud. Though deep inside, he seriously doubted it.

On star number fifty, a pair of big blue eyes disrupted his concentration, forcing him to jump in surprise. After sitting up and turning to the figure, he discovered it was someone he knew very well.

"Oh," Danny yawned. "Hey, Chelsea."

"Hey." Chelsea lazily replied, and plopped right next to him.

Danny stared at her, noticing signs of exhaustion in her face as well, and that she didn't bother to change out of her nightgown. Not that he was complaining. They sat in silence for awhile, Danny hoped that Chelsea would explain why she came to the beach so late. After a few more moments, Chelsea blurted out.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Danny resisted the urge to say something slightly smartass like he usually does and simply replied.

"Insomnia."

Chelsea stared at him in surprise, waiting for his eyes to meet hers in confirmation. When they didn't Chelsea simply replied.

"Same."

After a few moments of silence, Danny sighed once more and stared at Chelsea who was staring at the moon.

"You know," Chelsea started. "The mon lloks the same as it did the day the ship I was onboard crashed."

Danny's eyes grew wide with the sudden recollection of his nightmare.

_"Honey, the waves are getting higher!" _

Chelsea then closed her eyes running her fingers through her windblown bedhead, giving up when there were too many knots.

"It was really scary." Chelsea continued. "I was surprised I was a survivor. The way the lightning struck the boat was devastating."

_"Shit, Mary! I think a storm's coming!"_

Danny felt himself bring his legs up to his chest. Chelsea began drawing circles in the sand with her index finger.

"I-I lost my dad on that shipwreck."

Danny looked at her questioningly. "I thought you came to this island alone?" Danny blurted out.

Chelsea silently shook her head. "No, my dad came with me." Chelsea smiled fondly at the distant memory. Her eyes seemed to be looking up to someone, though Danny could tell that her eyes were full of sadness.

_"Mary! Take Danny and go inside the cabin! I'll steer us out of this!" _

"My dad would have liked you." Chelsea said smiling at him. The blunt delivery made Danny blush, but the light of the moon wasn't bright enough for Chelsea to see.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked. Chelsea shrugged. "No reason." Chelsea said. "I just have a feeling he would've liked you."

Danny blushed more, at a complete loss for words. When Danny sat there dumbfounded, Chelsea finally asked.

"Insomnia, huh? Really Danny? What's keeping you up?" Chelsea yawned after finishing her sentence, causing Danny to yawn as well, followed by a couple of giggles from the pair. Danny was pretty reluctant to share his dream with Chelsea, but at the same time, he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather tell.

Danny stared up at the moon just as Chelsea did before him and sighed.

"Well, if you must know." Danny started, noting the fact that Chelsea turned to him, giving him her full attention. "I have nightmares about the day...my parents died."

Chelsea's eyes grew wide with surprise, but she didn't dare to stop him.

"I get these nightmare pretty often." Danny laughed, sheepishly. "The beginning is usually the same every time. It always starts with all three of us - me, my mom, and dad, just being...happy." Danny smiled causing Chelsea to smile sympathetically back at him. "Then bad things always happen after that." Danny stared at the sand, fists clenching. "It's either one or the other. The first scenario is when my mother tells my dad that the waves start to pick up then they will suddenly rise over our boat and snatch my parents away from me."

"That's terrible!" Chelsea exclaimed. Danny nodded solemnly, and continued.

"The second scenario is when my dad yells at my mom to hide me in the cabin, and she does, but after she leaves me alone, lightning strikes and the ship falls apart." Danny then, lets tears fall down his cheeks. "They won't go away." Danny said quietly, shuddering as he cradled his head in his hands. "It just scares me. What if something like that happened to me...or my own family?"

Chelsea shifted through the sand next to Danny and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you."

Danny took a breath as to respond, but Chelsea spoke again.

"Because your parents are watching over you. I promise you that they would make sure nothing like that would happen to their only son." Chelsea released the hug and turned to face him smiling. "Or his family."

At that moment, Danny knew. He leaned forward until their lips met one another's and their tongues intertwined. Never had anything felt so right, or so perfect all at once.

When Danny finally released the kiss, he wiped away a few of his tears and the pair smiled sheepishly at each other. Chelsea then stood with Danny doing the same.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Danny. I feel like I understand you more." Chelsea turned and took a few more steps before turning back around. The wind kicking up her nightgown well past her waist. Danny whistled as she pulled her nightgown back down over her body, she turned back around and sprinted back to her farm.

"Shut up, Danny!"

Danny smiled to himself and walked towards his beach shack. He didn't think he would be having anymore nightmares for awhile. Not after tonight.

* * *

So? What do you think? XD As I was retyping it I was kind of thinking I made Chelsea Mary-Sue-ish, which is like a big deal not to do when writing Harvest Moon fanfiction. XD; Anyway, constructive criticism would be marvelous! Please tell me what you think! XD


End file.
